hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Cousin
The Cousin is a 2013 thriller film. Background The film was written and produced by Annalise Menton. It was directed by Andy Messon and co-written by Jerry Ualem. Plot The film begins with a flashback from many years before, with twin sisters celebrating turning ten years old. They are shown hugging, laughing, smiling, and having fun. In the background their cousin stands and stares at them, looking left out and neglected by everyone at the party. After this, the film is set in present-time. Eleven year old Emily is celebrating her birthday with her best friends, family, and most importantly her mum. It is revealed that her dad died the previous year in a car accident. Later that night, Emily is in her bed when her mum comes into her room, telling her that she has some good news. Her mum, Sarah, tells her that her twin sister, Angela, has got back in touch after nearly sixteen years. Sarah tells Emily the story about how close they were as children, revealing that it was them in the opening seen, but at 16 years old Angela left home and never got back in touch again. Emily is happy for her mum and looks forward to meeting her aunty. When the day comes to finally meet her aunt, Emilys other cousins from her dads side of the family, Merida, Henry, Milo, and Amy are also at the house, with Sarah being nervous about seeing her sister again. Emilys other aunt, Jane, is also there to be with Sarah. When Angela finally arrives, she knocks on the door, and they open it to find her standing with her teenage daughter. She introduces her fourteen year old daughter, Candy, who she had at 18 years old. Sarah is shocked by this but finds it easy to bond with Angela, sitting in the kitchen and talking to her and Jane. Candy is wearing a pink dress with her hair in pigtails, and Amy makes a joke out of her looking like a pig. Candy giggles strangely and when she turns away has a raged expression on her face. Later at dinnertime, Candy offers to help Jane put the dinner out, acting like an angel with a sweet voice and smiling adorable face. During eating the dinner, the family are all enjoying the meal. The adults eat in one room and the children and teenagers in the other. During the dinner Amy begins to choke and says that the food is burning, tasting like chilli. Emily, Merida, and Henry run for help while Candy stays to support Amy. When they come back they find Candy sobbing and Amy uncounscious. They get her to hospital and she survives, with the doctors finding no traces of drugs, but chilli in the food. Later that night Candy is seen by Henry, hiding drugs that are untraceable and getting rid of chillis. The following morning he plans on telling the adults what he saw, when he is grabbed from behind and his head put down the toilet. It is flushed several times and eventually he comes close to drowning. He is also taken to hospital and Jane then takes him home to rest, blaming Emily for what happened. Emily overhears Henry telling Jane that it was Emily who grabbed him, as the person had a voice just like her and was telling him that he was an ugly, weird, squid face. Angela and Jane fall out, and when Emily sees Henry at school, he avoids her out of fear. Candy and Angela continue to visit Emily and Sarah, with Angela becoming closer to her sister again. Sarah is glad to have her sister back in her life and tells Emily to forget about Jane and her children, as they aren't worth their time, and have given Emily a bad name at school. One month later, Emily and her mum move house, closer to where Angela and Candy live. Angela starts to act strangely, spending long amounts of time at their house, telling them that she is scared in her own. Sarah tells her to get help but Angela refuses. As Emily comes home from her new school one day, she passes her aunts house and sees them forcing Angela out of the house, telling her that it is for the best. Candy is sitting on the pavement sobbing. Over the past four months of knowing Candy, Emily has hardly spoken to her, with Candy being older and them not spending much time together. Emily rushes over to Angela and asks her what is happening. Angela is frantic and points to Candy, saying "it's all her fault", over and over again. Emily rushes home to tell her mum, but finds that she's not home from work yet. When she does come home, Emily rushes down the stairs and starts to shout that she'll never believe what she saw, but finds Candy hugging her mum. Her mum explains that Angela had become even more unwell and Candy had to come and stay with them until Angela was well enough to come back home again. Later that night, Emily tries to tell her mum what Angela had said that Candy was the problem. Her mum is angered by Emily and tells her that she is being extremely insensitive, that Candy has lost her mum, and Angela was unwell so would say anything. The film forwards to one month on. It is clear that Emily and Candy do not get on well, with Candy making mean comments to Emily in private, and Emily making faces at Candy. Emilys mum visits Angela in hospital but is angered when Angela continues to protest that she is fine and Candy is the problem. Sarah eventually decides to stop visiting Angela, leaving Angela screaming as she leaves, screaming that she has to listen to her or it will be her next. One night, Sarah tells the girls that she will have to go away overnight on work, but will be home early the following morning. That night, Emily is unable to get to sleep, feeling scared without her mum in the house. She gets up to get a drink but finds her door locked. She eventually breaks out of the door, using a hairclip to open the clock. As she gets near the stairs, Candy grabs her from behind, wearing black gloves and a black mask covering her face. Emily is terrified but Candy covers her mouth so that she is unable to scream. She is dragged backwards into her mums room and is confused when the person seems to talk in her mums voice, saying "I hate ya as my daughter, I'd much rather have Candy, that little angel that is the gorgeous Candy". Emily manages to grab the lid from a washing basket and hits Candy in the knees. She gets up and realises who it is, and takes Candys mask off. She screams and tries to escape. As she gets near to her bedroom, Candy shouts "I wouldn't do that Emily!". As Emily gets near to her room, a trap is activated and cuts off her small toe. She screams and falls to the floor, then dragging herself into her bedroom. Emily makes it to her bed and says that Candy did it and it was her fault. Candy goes onto her laptop to chat to friends and says that she won't answer Emily anymore as she is blaming Candy for no reason. Emily is angry and confused as she knows that Candy was responsible for her injury. When Sarah comes home the next morning, she is horrified to find a toe upstairs, and Emily passed out in her room. She shouts for Candy to help but Candy doesn't answer. Sarah finds that Candy has been knocked out and things have been stolen from her room, thinking that they have been broken into. She phones for help and both girls are taken to hospital. After this, Emily knows how evil Candy is, but Sarah refuses to believe what she is saying. She tells her that she was knocked out on that night and that she must have been confused. Candy continues to abuse Emily when she is alone, training her using water, pushing her over as she struggles without her toe, and stealing her things. She then starts to frame Emily to make Sarah believe that Emilys behaviour has turned. "Emily" wets herself, grazes on her bedroom carpet, licks the paint from the walls, and takes the eyes out of her toys. Emily begins to get in trouble and Sarah takes her to the doctor for help. Eventually she is sent to a doctor weekly to help with her odd behaviour. The more that Emily blames Candy, the more her mum and her grow apart, and her mum grows closer to Candy. When her mum comes home one night she finds Candy missing a foot and Emily is nowhere to be seen. Candy tells her that Emily has removed her foot as she was missing her toe that she lost in the accident, so wants both feet to have all five toes. Candy is rushed to hospital as she struggles with the blood loss, and a search for Emily begins. Sarah recieves a phonecall a week later, with Emily still missing, and hears Emilys voice on the phone. Emily tells her that she has decided to leave the country. Sarah responds that an eleven year old girl can't just leave the country, but Emily tells her that she is twelve today, which Sarah forget because she was too busy with Candy. Sarah breaks down on the phone and says that she didn't and because she is missing, she is all that she thinks about, and that Candy isn't important to her, Emily is her daughter. Emily goes silent on the phone and Sarah sobs, trying to get her to speak to her again. As she says "Emily?" she is hit over the head and the screen goes black. Two months later, Candy walks up the stairs and it is revealed that she is now in a childrens home. She walks into her bedroom and says cutely, "Hello Emily", smiling at Emily who is lying on her bed. Candy lies down beside her and snuggles into her. Emily stares blankly at the top of the bunkbed. Candy snuggles in more and giggles, and then in Sarahs voice says, "You are my daughter Emily, you're not as important to me as Candy". Emily screams and the film ends. Cast